Skinny Love
by Angels That Fall in Reverse
Summary: Iris Manson moves into the dreamy town of New Town excited at the forest landscape and is eager to explore it. She meets him... But she sees something that no one else sees. First Slender fanfic I will rate it T because of some swearing so be warned! Review pwease
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from the laborious car ride to New Town our new house is here to be honest I didn't give a flying monkey I just wanted a room with a forest view you know? Also father's work requested this town so I guess it was a slim fit, we got to the house and it was right next to spooky woods! "This is sick!" I exclaimed my brother smirked "So the emo one speaks" he mocked I narrowed my eyes and growled. I hate it when people call me an emo just because of my taste in clothes and dark things. I sighed and picked up my suitcase dragging it to the door I peered in. Inside it was like a mansion my heart burst with joy I quickly lugged my suitcase up the stairs and checked every bedroom for the best forest view and then I found it a room painted black with a gothic window it's like the original owners knew I was going to move in. I quickly put my suitcase down and ran to the car to carry my box's to my room. My parents seemed to find joy in my determination to drag everything of mine up the stairs. My brother (who is two years older than me) had already found his room by the time I dragged my stuff up. I beamed at my big black room with a view there was a window perch already here so I sat and looked at the gloomy woods mesmerised in its beauty and eerie complexion.

My mother came in glancing around my room and gave a worried smile "Iris don't you want the purple room or something? I mean I know you are going through this dark phase but soon you will be out of it and you will regret moving in this room. Plus I think we will live here for a long time so I think it's healthier if you moved to a room with more light in it." She said head down knowing I will not be pleased and no matter how much I tried to fight it my anger rose high in my throat. "Mum for one this is not a phase! It is the way I am I ALWAYS loved black I have NEVER had friends I was cut out to be like THIS! Not some 'mummy's precious angel' I hate you when you force me to be something I am not I have ALWAYS been a freak and I will NEVER change." My mother stared into my eyes and lifted my head by my chin "Oh Iris, I try to deny it but I know this is who you are I just don't want anyone to hurt you no one likes someone different. You are no freak Iris you are more than most girls you are so much more stronger than most kids." She looked at me with tender eyes "and no matter what you are I will always love you." I smiled and she pressed her lips to my forehead "Thanks mum I love you too" I murmured she smiled and turned to inspect my brother Daniel. If there was one thing I knew it was that my parents are the only true people who love me.

My bed, desk and shelfs came at midday I spent the rest of the day putting my things in the most perfect spot. My posters hung next to my bed and around my window, I moved my desk right next to the door and placed my laptop on the desk. I sighed and opened it checking all my social networking sites I opened up my Facebook to see 63 notifications. My brother came in at the same time of my Facebook check up he pushed me away from the computer "Woah! Emo I thought you said you have no friends!" he exclaimed I closed my eyes knowing it was hate and he would soon find out about it. There were a few clicks and a pause "Iris..." I opened my eyes in shock Daniel never called me Iris not ever. "Daniel?" I whispered scared to look him in the eye "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he said cupping my face in between his big hands I could feel the tears welling up. I tried to blink them away but that only made it worse. "Well I thought you wouldn't care Daniel you are 17 you got more problems than a 15 year old emo." I mumbled trying to look down but his hands restricted any movement of the head. He shook his head in disagreement "You are a big part of my world young lady. Don't ever think I didn't care about you I just wanted to give you some room for growing up. That's all..." I looked up into his sincere blue eyes I smiled and let the tears drift down my cheek knowing my eyeliner and mascara is pouring down with it. "Don't let those normal people get to you." He murmured winking at me I giggled at 'normal people' they are not normal they are just so hard to deal with. Daniel left the room confident that my self esteem has been replenished. Saw a white figure in the woods in the corner of my I turned to the window and it was gone. I sighed and my eyes shuttered shut and I drifted into an endless void of black but the one thing stood in my mind as I was dreaming... A slender white figure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gah!" my eyes flew open I had fallen asleep on the floor! 'Did I faint or something?' the thought echoed through my mind I looked out the window it was the afternoon and my stomach was grumbling. I shrugged and went down stairs and found the kitchen after searching for 1 minute the kitchen seemed to be fully installed with its machines and its food. I grinned opening the fridge "Woah emo don't smile so wide your mouth might split!" I growled my brother is so good at sneaking up behind me, I turned around "Why are you following me around Daniel do you have nothing better to do?" I said in sweetly. I turned back and grabbed chocolate and some apples with a triumphant smile I shut the fridge door and ran to my room. _'Go into the woods'_ my mind whispered _'discover a hide out or something, come on! You will be back by night fall!'_ it whispered desperately "Well I do have enough apples" I murmured to myself "Why not?" I shrugged and got my trusty black backpack and stacked it with the necessary items for my trip. The adventurous and dare-devilish side of me kicked in I looked out of my window a perfect drainpipe was placed next to my window I gave it a dark smile before leaping onto it and sliding down to the ground. I sighed and made my way towards the misty woods it smelt of wild things my heart leapt at the adrenalin that coursed through my veins, I have always sneaked out wherever I lived. I even found a secret place at my last house which was next to the ocean. "Iris Manson, you are too bad for your own dirty black socks" I murmur to myself with a hint of dark laughter. My parents never usually mind me sneaking out as long as it wasn't after dark but I don't think they would like me going adventuring now.

I didn't much care, I have reached the edge of the forest and my heart is racing faster than ever. I took my step in and peered into the misty world beyond me. Beauty lay before me untouched by man the romantic green pines that raised high above your eyes, the forest seemed to breathe through me. I felt safe and at home here I ran into the forest not caring if I get lost I **want **to get lost! I want to run forever alone with no one to judge me but the ferns below my feet. I found a stream falling through what seems to be the middle of the forest it was too wide to jump over but yet too deep to walk over I walked along it touching the trees as I walked. I was in the most blissful world I found a tree that had fallen over the stream, it was a young tree but sturdy enough to walk over so I began to cross then I saw a pale figure in the corner of my eye I turned but it seemed to go deeper in the forest I silently crossed and followed it. It stopped and I stopped the pale thing was a boy probably my age! Brown waves of hair flowing like the forest's stream and his face... Well it was impeccably handsome emerald eyes and pale skin almost white. He looked back at me and cocked his head sideways "Hey" I murmur and almost regretted it as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. "My name is Iris Manson, I am new here I was just adventuring this beautiful forest!" I exclaimed and almost groaned at my idiocy. He stared even more intensely at my face "You think this place is beautiful?" He said emphasising the word beautiful as if it were a lie. "Well don't you?" I asked looking around me the light seeping through the trees "This is called The Black Forest for a reason Iris, you should being seeing black murk and dead trees." He said dangerously I looked at him in shock and couldn't help but wonder, why he was saying such awful things about the forest. "But look at the golden light and the trees! I mean look at their green beauty it's like they were carved out of jade!" I exclaimed and blushed at the sudden outburst he looked at me curiously "You should be scared of me! What do you see? Anything peculiar about me at all like no face? Or tentacles expanding out of my back?" he questioned sternly. "No, you're just impeccably pale and slightly taller than average. Why wouldn't you have a face and I don't see any tentacles anywhere? If you wanted to know you have brown hair and green eyes you kind of resemble the beauty of the forest." Then I paused "I mean... Aha... I mean... Oh sorry for the last bit" I said laughing nervously.

His eyes widened "This is impossible!" he exclaimed I cocked my head with disbelief "Why wouldn't I see? Why is this impossible? And sorry I didn't hear your name or introduction!" I said in complete confusion. "Follow me" he said grabbing my hand I could feel tingles of utter pleasure and fright mixed into a indescribable combo I couldn't help putting a wide smile on my face. I saw a beautiful wooden cottage in front of me with light seeming to erupt from it "What do you see?" he murmured not letting go of my hand "A beautiful cottage" I replied he turned to me "Iris... What are you?" he murmured looking at me up and down "Well I am human obviously but probably the most ignored and looked down on human being." He looked into my eyes "and why is that?" he murmured I looked away "I am what you call an emo... Stereotypically scary and are the most sinful existence." He looked bobbed his head to meet my gaze "You don't look scary I would say more pretty than scary." He said shyly a blush spread through my cheeks then the questions suddenly shouted in my brain 'Does he like you? Do you like him? Who is he? What's his name? Why does he think he is faceless? What did he say about those tentacles? What is going on?!' my mind was lost in an oblivion of questions. He looked at me more intensely "You want to know who I am I suppose before I give you compliments?" he said with uncertainty in his voice I nodded a reply. "Ever heard the legend of Slenderman?" I shook my head, I am having a feeling he is going to tell a story that I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

"There was once a boy who was stuck in his inhumane ways. He was selfish, cruel and had no heart he was despised by everyone but he did not care for he had no heart to care with. A dying lady lay close to his house near the woods she called to his window for she was in pain. The boy opened the window and stared at her intently as she began to draw her last breathes and her dying wish was for the boy to be cursed until he learns to love and the woman he falls in love with loves him not out of pity but out of true heart. He felt strange things stir within him like a desire for human flesh and people began to scream and run away but when he looked in the reflection he saw the same young man. His thirst for flesh brought him to the brink of madness the moon was full the night he seeked to quench his thirst. As his victim stared at him with frightened eyes he finally saw his reflection he was a faceless man with a tall body and tentacles sticking out of his back. When he devoured the victim he shrank away to the forest and only fed on the wild life but as he lived longer and longer in the forest the more it began to whither. The legend soon spread and he was named Slenderman the town avoided the forest and whenever a sudden death accrued it wasn't blamed on anything but the legendary Slender. Even when Slenderman changed his evil ways he came upon the unfortunate reality that he will never be loved not by humanity or even god himself. Slenderman was forsaken by every living creature on earth even by the woods. He will never die he will just be frozen in time and when his love will appear he will start his fifteenth year anew" The boy took a deep breath and looked into my eyes we had sat along the stream when he began to tell his tale. Which I knew was his he told it with such sadness and annoyance as if he punished himself for every mistake he had made. I just sat and thought about it for a while "So you're going to eat me?" I blurted out he gazed at me a bit of humour lingered in the burning embers of his green eyes. "I tamed that desire long ago." He said almost proudly I nodded slowly "So how come I see you for what you are?" I whispered he looked into my eyes "Maybe after all this time the curse has been waiting for you." He murmured I widened my eyes. 'Holy shit!' my mind shrieked in fright and absolute thrill of this idea 'Should I run?' I questioned myself carefully I smirked inside my mind 'Get a grip' I said to my panicking mind. "What was your name before this curse took you?" I said curiously he seemed to be relieved that I am not running away why should I? He isn't faceless to me he is a person to me and I am not afraid. He sighed as if trying to recall what his name was "My name was..." he paused "Keeran"

**Was that ok? I made up the story of slender so calm down! **

**Please comment cause I am having a heart attack over this fanfic**

**I have never had so many people review and follow my stuff!**

**Sorry that was short I just wanted to get it out before I forgot the idea**

**Thanks so much for reading**

**I hope to write more soon**

**From Russia with Love **

**Fall xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I just call you Slend?" I said he chuckled "Of course Iris" he smiled at me, I hope he didn't notice my heart stopping. I looked up to the sky it was getting dark "Oh god I have to get back home!" I almost shrieked. He looked startled "I can take you home but I can't go beyond the forest, as you probably already know." I nodded and we began to walk across the stream and towards the direction of my house in almost total silence.

"Are you ever coming back?" he said with a bit of dread in his voice, I didn't know whether he wanted to see me again or not ever. "I am starting school tomorrow but I will come after school, I can do my homework here I think if I get any." I said in deep thought "Is that a yes?" he questioned in a more hopeful tone I gave him a playful punch "Of course as long as that witch doesn't curse me too!" Slend froze in his tracks and gave me the biggest death stare "Iris she is nothing to joke about the only reason I was cursed is because I sinned too many times and when she was dying I reached no had to her. I watched her die because I was selfish and have done much more drastic evil things" he said I stared at him "Well what else did you do to get this horrible curse." He looked down shamefully "I was a murderer at some point in my life I killed children and women then I moved to New Town." I was so confused "Were you an orphan or something I mean you're 15 your parents would still have to take..." Then I realised what he meant about children and women he killed the orphanage. I took a few steps away "Yes I did kill the 14 year olds and all 5 sisters and I somehow escaped the charge they somehow blamed it on one of the sisters. They believed she killed the eldest children then her fellow sisters and then committed suicide I burnt all records of me being there" he looked so ashamed "So when I came here I earned every penny I could put my hands on but I still was poisoned in my wicked ways." I began to run but a hand caught my arm and dragged me close "I can't believe this! I thought you were just a bit nasty not a murderer!" I yelled my voice echoing through the beautiful woods. He looked down "Iris that isn't me anymore please I promise you that is not me anymore." I grabbed my arm away but as I looked into his eyes my heart started to flutter _'Stop it!'_ my mind yelled. We somehow reached my house _'Did I really run that far?'_ Slend looked at the house with fear. "Please come tomorrow you're the first person I have spoken to in years I think I have nothing else to live for." He disappeared I sighed as if this was the norm I however could feel my knees giving up I headed to my house and climbed up the drain pipe and into my room.

Obviously no one noticed my absence because I am so quiet (most of the time) I logged onto my computer and searched 'What happens if you see something that others can't?' many articles popped up saying **_'Go to a doctor! You're mental!'_** then I found it at the bottom of it all. **_'Sometimes people can see the truth out of haunted things they known as physics but they can be just normal people too. There are rarely such people and are born to help the elements of a problem.' _**I logged off and went to take a shower.

**Slender P.O.V**

I watched her walk away her beautiful black hair trailing behind her I longed to look into her eyes again they were the darkest blue but ever so deep I could never explain. She climbed up the drain pipe and flew into the window, it dawned on me that this used to be my house and the room she occupies used to be mine. She could break the curse but a girl of such fair beauty could never fall for a cursed and faceless being _'But she sees you, take a chance Keeran it's your last shot.'_ I followed my mind and so I walked up to my little shelter and laid myself on the bed I started looking back into my past.

"Keeran is so wicked for a 14 year old I cannot adopt such a merciless being" my tenth adoptive parent this year has ditched me back to this stupid orphanage. I ran away to my room and screamed smashing everything I ran to the kitchen with an evil I took a knife from the draw and kept it in my little bag. "Now next time a bitch comes along, **wham**!" I yelled I slowly went into the 14 year old cabin to talk to the boys they all sneered "Oh look the dickhead is back what did you break this time." Anger rose into to my throat I locked the door behind me so none could escape their fate I took my knife out "Who laughed!" I screamed they all looked frightened "Oh man we didn't mean it!" he said hands shaking "You're first" I whispered and stabbed him mercilessly everyone around the room were screaming and crying I smiled wickedly, the girls all sat in the corner looking so scared. The girl with blue eyes and black hair was my crush but never noticed me ever, I walked to her and she looked me dead in the eye "You think this is clever Keeran? You think this is right? This will follow you for all you life!" She yelled with no fear I sighed and gave her a smirk "I like you, I am going to kill you last" she gave me a growl "You wouldn't dare!" I then launched myself on her best friend and stabbed her, my crush screamed and backed away all her blonde and brunette friends formed a shield against me "Don't worry Iris we are going to protect you!" They all screamed but my crush shook her head "No girls we will all die together." I turned to the remainder 3 boys Tommy was crying I kneeled down and looked at him "You were the only person that was nice to me Tommy I can spare you." I murmur to him "Never! I am going to dob on you!" he yelled I immediately stabbed his back with the knife he shuddered and then closed his eyes afterwards, I began to stab everyone in the room blood splattered almost everywhere. My crush she sat in front of her dead friend's bodies crying Walter she was hugging a boy named Walter they seemed to be preparing for their doom. I picked up my crush and whispered in her ear "Run away and never come back don't ever dob and don't ever remember me if you ever see me avoid me." She looked back at Walter "I am so sorry my dearest friend!" She cried out to him "Iris don't leave me!" I stabbed him she looked at me "I hope one day you will be punished for your merciless anger." Then she fled and was never seen again all 5 sisters entered the room after they heard screaming I murdered them one by one and left the knife in the chest of Sister Abigail and fled.

"IRIS!" I yelled I realised that both are the same person! How come she doesn't remember me? Did the witch curse her knowing my heart belonged to her? Has her memory been filled with another life? Oh god what is happening and with that I fell asleep with the words echoing in my head _"I hope one day you will be punished for your merciless anger." _

**What have I done? Keeran killed some children in the orphanage but can you really blame him? I followed one of the reviewers who said he didn't deserve the curse so I decided to take the drastic side of the story. Sorry if my grammar is a bit crazy!**

**I will keep you beautiful people posted**

**From Russia with Love **

**Fall xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iris P.O.V**

I was shook awake by a pair of tender hands "MUM!" I yelled startling her. "Yes dear?" she yawned I smiled "Am I allowed to show this school what I am made of?" I murmur expecting an obvious **_'NO'_** like all the other years ever since year one. My mother's face suddenly lit up "Go get em' girl!" I shrieked and kissed her on the cheek and quickly started pulling things out of the closet leather coat, skull singlet, leather fingerless gloves, black jeans and my trusty combat boots I grinned at my reflection then my mum came in "Oh you forgot one more thing." She murmured holding out my confiscated eyeliner, my heart fluttered this was my pride and joy! I hugged my mum before starting my eye make-up my blue eyes matched so well with the black. I took my black long hair and hitched it up to two nice emo piggy-tails I grinned I looked fantastic I went down to have breakfast only to hear the unmistakable call of my brother "Oh my god the vampire has left her coffin!" I grinned and ate my breakfast before heading off to school.

My books were so heavy to lug to school but I made it I loved the strange stares I got I grinned at them all. I got into what they called admin and gave them this paper "Ah Iris is it?" the lady said before looking up and giving a shudder I almost laughed "Here have fun!" she said shoving another paper in my hand "What's with this school and papers." I muttered walking out of the door and making my way to _'Homeroom' _I sighed and finally found a black door I opened it to find 5 giggling girls brunettes and blondes and one boy who I kind of recognise I shrugged. My homeroom teacher is Mrs Lawson so I walked up to her and passed my note to her and all the girls stopped and... Could I see tears in their eyes? "Ok girls and boy this is Iris Manson who is new this year to New Town High be kind to her for she looks... Like a gentle soul" I laughed "Hey everyone!" I said loudly at the homeroom "As Mrs Lawson said I am Iris and there is no shortened version of that I am afraid." Everyone in the room gave a tiny laugh "We used to call you Ris" the boy blurted out I looked at him strangely and the girls all nodded "But I don't know you?" I said he stood up and clicked at the teacher who suddenly fell asleep I shrieked. "Yes you do my name is Walter we were in the orphanage together you were the only one that escaped." He said "alive anyways"

*Flashback*

Annie, Kylie, Charlotte, Stephanie, Ella and I stood in the corner the young boy lifted his knife and plunged it into Stephan all the girls screamed with each merciless stab I just stood there frozen. So the boy I have loved since he came here is a murderer? He never noticed me anyway but now I am going to die because he is so angry at the world no one would ever love him but me, he will never know of my tender feelings for him. He walked up to us girls licking his lips and looked at me "You think this is clever Keeran? You think this is right? This will follow you for all you life!" I screamed at him he laughed and gave me that attractive wicked smile of his I tried to shake away my love for him, my obsession with him. "I like you; I am going to kill you last." I felt anger rising "You wouldn't dare!" I screamed he plunged his knife into my beautiful best friend Charlotte I screamed she looked at me for one last time before she collapsed I chocked on my panicked tears "NO" he went over to Tommy who was his one and only friend and whispered something in his ears but Tommy started to scream and yell so he was stabbed.

The girls formed a body shield around me "We will protect you Iris!" they all screamed in fear I pulled them apart and stood with them "No girls we will die together." Tears fell from my eyes as I held Kylie's hand and Ella's I didn't look as they were killed but I felt the life slipping out of their hands Stephanie tried attacking Keeran from behind while he stabbed the remaining boys except for Walter who was comforting me as I kneeled around my best friends bodies. Stephanie did not give up but he finally threw her off and killed her I hugged Walter my last friend he whispered in my ear "If he offers you to flee you have to go without me ok?" he murmured I cried out I whispered back "I will always love you Walter don't ever forget it." He whispered back "Maybe that will be the only good thing that will accompany me to my creator." I looked into his eyes I could see panic all over his expression an arm grabbed me away from him Keeran's blood lust face replaced Walters begging eyes.

"Run away and never come back don't ever dob and don't ever remember me if you ever see me avoid me." Keeran yelled madness in his beautiful green eyes I turned to Walter "I am so sorry my dearest friend!" I cried out my heart shattered into a million pieces _'my heart will never be tender again' _my mind cried _'never again'_ I looked into Walters eyes "Iris don't leave me!" he yelled I turned away when Keeran sprang I heard the knife pierce Walter's heart. Keeran stood in front of me "Any last words before you flee?" he murmured I stared at him anger rising within me "I hope one day you will be punished for your merciless anger." I screamed he unlocked the door and I ran, I had never ran so fast in all my life I cried and cried I have lost everything in that room including my sanity. I came to a creaky old house in a beautiful forest I knocked on the door tears falling from my eyes I had ran for days never stopping for rest an old hag appeared she looked like a witch of some kind and that she was expected me "Come child we have a lot of work to do." She cackled she whispered a chant about _'a previous life in ashes so let the new life rise anew and the ashes will be remembered when avenged souls will rise back to the land of the living'_ the world blacked out.

***end of flashback***

I stared at them all with new eyes tears tumbling from my eyes "So my whole life is a lie?" I cried out they all nodded I looked at the girls "Stephanie, Annie, Ella, Kylie and Charlotte" I said remembering each one perfectly they began to cry too "Your past is the only truth you have." I turned to find Stephan, Tommy, Walter and the three other murdered boys. "I am so happy to find you all again my dearest friends." I whispered tears falling from everyone's eyes "but surely you forgive Keeran for his sins? You're the avenged souls the witch talked about?" they all looked at me and nodded in unison "Keeran needs to find his love soon for time is running out but he does not know." Walter said "What do you mean?" Tommy walked up to me "His heart belongs to you and it's only a matter of time before our faceless friend finds his weakness." He whispered Ella came up next to Tommy "A broken heart."

**That was really dramatic; I don't even know where that came from!**

**More feels coming up soon!**

**From Russia with Love **

**Fall xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

I discovered that the rest of the school is not filled with people from my past. All my friends turned out to be in the same class (with some help from Walters clicking magic) Math seemed so much easier now that I have friends. The last bell of the day echoed through the school I grinned and slid my books into my carrier bag. The most popular girl in school gave me a sneer and walked towards me her ugly platforms clicking on the floor. "Where do you think you're going freak?" she asked in her horrible voice I looked her up and down. "Well last time I checked I am going home got a problem with that... Um what's your name again sweetie?" I said in my sweetest tone knowing that I am killing her with kindness. She looked stumped for insults then she decided it's best to answer my questions "Arianne" she said I think she tried to make her voice sound seductive. It wasn't working for her "And your name is the ugly emo." She mocked I gave her a sarcastic shocked face "Oh that's so original Arianne! Boy, I have never been called that before!" I said giving her five slow claps before walking off. She obviously was not too pleased with my act she was stamping her foot and yelling at her jock boyfriend I laughed putting my homework into my bag.

"Hey Iris, can we come over to yours?" Charlotte said behind me followed by all the rest of my friends I laughed "Yeah sure but this is going to freak my mum out!" their eyes brightened we all walked to my house. We came to my front door and we all barged into the house to find my mother and brother talking by the stairs they both turned in shock. "The vampire has found some bats to hang with!" My brother exclaimed my mother gave Daniel a menacing look before making her way over to my friends. "Oh sweetie are these your new pals? Great may I be introduced?" she asked politely Stephanie came out of the crowd, her being the boldest person in the whole group "My name is Stephanie pleased to meet you Mrs Manson!" she exclaimed my mother looked flushed "Oh please all of you just call me Molly." She said with an approving smile at Stephanie she was introduced to all the girls and all the boys but then something shocked me more than anything as Walter finished his introduction. Slendy stepped through the door so handsome with hair spiked upwards, green eyes blazing and leather gear on. I gaped at him as he stepped in front of my mum who didn't seem to notice anything peculiar but everyone else did. "My name is Keeran" he said proudly and my mother smiled "Molly." She whispered and then she snapped out of his mesmerising eyes. "Anyone for cookies?" she exclaimed and everyone nodded I lead them all up to my room; the room was filled up to the brim with people. I looked at Slendy "Are you insane?! You said you were a faceless being with tentacles!" I screamed at him he looked back "I learnt something about the curse Iris only you and your family can see normality everyone sees something completely horrific." I looked at him utterly bewildered "How?" I exclaimed he shook his head "All in good time" and then he looked around the room "Has anyone had the feeling that you are in a room full of the people you killed when you were 14?" he said nervously everyone looked at him "We forgive you that's why we are back on earth. Even though you are a fucking idiot we still forgive you." Walter said quietly Slendy looked into my eyes "So you know the truth?" I nodded he looked harder at me "Are you scared Iris?" he asked I stared into his eyes almost annoyed "Keeran you will only succeed in doing that once in my lifetime. What you put all of us through was so unfair I am almost satisfied that you have lived for so long in misery as payback." I spat he looked so surprised "Iris?" I shook my head and so did the others "No Keeran, when we fall asleep at night we only have nightmares of your knife sticking in our backs" Kylie exclaimed. "Why did you do it in the first place Keeran? You killed all of us and in some ways killed Iris why?" Keeran looked down "I don't know..." I felt anger powering my mind "Bullshit!" I screamed he looked into my eyes "You're right Iris I did have many reasons of killing each one of you." I gave him my dead on stare "Then tell us" I hissed everyone murmured in agreement. "Fine." He said sitting on my perch ready to explain.

**Sorry I haven't written for so long I just was so out of ideas **

**I hope you enjoyed, this story is by far my most popular one**

**Thank you**

**Will post soon**

**From Russian with Love**

**Fall xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He paused, almost looking frightened; he took a ragged breath "I was rejected so much, not a single foster or adoptive parent would ever take me."

He stared into my eyes "and then there was you, I wanted you and you only. All the guys had crushes on you and I didn't have a chance."

He shrugged "The girls always cock blocked me from you whenever I took the courage to look into your beautiful eyes to ask if you ever wanted me."

I felt a pinch of tears at the back of my eyeballs "The second I killed one boy, my want for you grew worse and it became a frenzy, stab after stab."

He looked down to his feet and hung his head, ashamed of his horrible past. Everyone slowly nodded their heads "how come my mum sees you?" I asked quietly.

"Let's just say I had a day to kill with a witchcraft book." He replied with a full on cocky smile.

I heard a cackle come from my door "Mum?" I exclaimed "I brought your cookies!" she replied.

But my mother no longer stood at the door instead it was an old hag, "Mum!" I screamed.

Walter and Keeran immediately took up defensive positions, the woman who once stood as my

mother was a witch. I shook my head in disbelief; Keeran immediately pushed me behind him and I

shivered at his electric touch. "Why do you hide from me Iris?" the woman called gently "I am still

the same woman which you called mother five minutes ago." She crooned, trying to edge her way

around Walter and Keeran. I felt burning in my head like someone took a flaming pen and began to

draw in my brain, I screamed in agony "what do you want!?" I howled in pain. "Make it stop" I yelled

to her I looked up into her dead cold eyes which were filled with merciless intentions. "Iris, I want

your vision, now let go of it you ridicules and stupid child!" the hag growled. I was about to let go

I really was, as the lights began to fade my brother came behind the hag and attacked her. She

Instantly fell to the ground in surprise and was knocked out by Keeran who was obviously shaken.

The pain throbbed itself to the back of my head, I looked up at the ceiling and began to weep gently,

what was going on I did not know but I have a feeling it was going to end someone's life. For some

reason, my heart was trying to protect Keeran and my brain wanted to protect myself.

**... What the hell just happened, I haven't posted in a while im sorry, I was really confused what to do with this story. Anyways I hoped you liked it and please don't hate on it but constructive criticism would be excellent.**

**From Russia with love,**

**Fall xx **


End file.
